


The Shadow's Awake

by Poisonouspassion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asylum, Character Death, Doctor!Ivan, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Outlast AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonouspassion/pseuds/Poisonouspassion
Summary: An institution with a horrific reputation drenched in blood and draped with superstition is gaining a new patient. A doctor just as warped as the facility is assigned and they both learn there is more than myth to the legends.





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew struggled and fought as he was dragged out of the van by two orderlies to the dark, pointed building veiled by fog; the drizzle of freezing rain showing only under the flickering lamp light post. A boisterous clap of thunder following a nearby lightning strike accented the rain coming down and soaking Matthew's hair and clothes. "Fucking let go of me!! Let go!!!" he yelled, writhing in their grip. They pushed open the gate, leading him up the steps to the heavy metal doors.

A tall, broad-shouldered Russian waited at the door with a small smile lit with the sharp, cold bolt of lightning that, in a brief moment, outlined the grand stone structure of the castle converted asylum just in time for the new prisoner to be forcefully ushered in. “This way” the thickly accented voice finally spoke to the two men struggling to control the feisty man as Ivan led them through the corridors to an empty cell.

That harrowing smile unnerved the blond to a frightening degree, sending a shiver up his spine, though he continued to struggle all the way down the halls before being thrown into the cell, door slammed behind him. He groaned and coughed before getting up and gripping the bars, banging on them, "Let me the fuck out of here, you freaks!!! LET ME OUT!!" His voice echoed through the empty hall.

“Freaks? How rude” Ivan stepped up to the bars as the officers walked away with no regard to the angry words, they had heard far worse from people far less sound and easily strolled out of the building immersed in their own conversation; rumors of the prison’s reputation barely concealed behind their lips until they were well on their way and safe, just in case the rumors were true.  
“Don’t worry little one, we will fix you and your pretty mouth with time” Ivan’s grin widened at the prospect of a new toy. “I hope you aren’t too attached to your tongue” he giggled childishly, sounding odd with the baritone voice just seconds before.

"Fuck you" Matthew spat as he glared at Ivan, jumping at him, "you come near my mouth I'll bite your fingers off."

A long finger, strangely graceful, brushed against the edge of Matthew’s jaw for the barest moment before drawing back as the blond snapped at him. Another chuckle “We will train you out of that and have so much _fun_ doing it” Ivan purred as he strolled away, content with the antagonism to his newest charge for the moment.

The snarling blond glared after the strange man, though his attention was soon averted by a small gasp in the corner of the darkness from the next cell over. He quickly turned his head and was met with a ghostly white face and gleaming red eyes pushed against the bars, a sickly yellow glow illuminating the slender, malnourished complexion and sunken features. "Oh my god…you…you're real…" Matthew's eyes widened as he jumped back, clutching the wall. His grip loosened as he stared, realizing the one in front of him was not an apparition…and not able to reach him. It was a man, seemingly younger than himself by a few years. Matthew knew a crazy when he saw one—and this boy certainly fit the description. "Wh-whatcha got there…" he swallowed hard as he gazed down at the small silver object in his hand.  
The boy cocked his brow, tilting his head, but soon understood, "Oh! you mean my lighter!" He held it up for Matthew to see, "Dr. Braginsky let me keep it—don't worry…it is preetty low so I couldn't use it to hurt…ah just—something keeping the dark away…ah—but this is very exciting—I never get to have roommates… Doctor says they make me misbehave—but he must trust you—I’m glad! We'll be such good friends…you will be my friend, right??" the bright crimson eyes blinked up at Matthew.

Ivan strolled along the cold stone hallways, the symphony of screams, groans, and mumbled moans, more relaxing than any traditional music. He spoke with a few of his patients, his personal favourites, promising them that they would be having plenty of fun very soon and updated the records when he finally reached his office. Ivan would have plenty more to add as observations came in about his newest charge and his oldest. Gilbert had been so feisty and fun at first, helping Ivan learn and stretch the power that came with being a doctor in such a facility. After years of _advanced treatment_ however, Gilbert had lost a lot of the thrill he had to work with and was shoved in a cell and left as more and more patients came in. Ivan hoped that setting up the bold blond with Gilbert would add some kindling to his fading flame and make his job more interesting than ever.

The ruby-eyed boy's smile widened as his face lit up, "Ahh you will??? Really?!" he grinned, nearly bouncing with excitement.  
Matthew started to relax from clutching the wall, slowly realizing he had nothing to be afraid of, "Ah…yeah…?"

The more Ivan thought about Gilbert and their expansive history together, the more he wondered if it was best to hand him Matthew so easily ‘But…they are separated and…’ he started to think with a smooth little smile ‘if he can show the newbie some of the wonderful _talents_ at his disposal it would all be worth it and he could get another toy out of it.’

The boy gripped the bars, "Hell yes!! Now we can—ah all we have to do is…get Iv—ah Dr. Braginsky to move me into your cell…then we can be real roommates…"  
His ruby eyes glimmered with a darkness unseen to the blond who nervously replied "Okay…"

The Russian strolled back along the hallway that had been occupying his thoughts predominately, cutting his rounds short in favour of entertaining himself and checking on his charges. “Matvei~” Ivan sing-songed “have you been settling in?” he inquired as he watched Matthew and the glimpses he could see of Gilbert closely.

Before Matthew could give a snide remark, Gilbert interjected excitedly, "We're friends, Doctor!! He is my friend!" He tried to grab Matthew to pull him into a hug through the bars before the other moved away back toward the wall.

“My little rabbit is already making friends? Well I hope you have been treating him well” Ivan said cheerfully though there was a hint of warning barely revealed as his words flowed forth in his thick accent.

Matthew cocked his brow at the subtly strange tint in Ivan's tone. He glanced at Gilbert and then back at Ivan.  
Gilbert kneeled, moving towards Ivan up to the bars, "Doctor…you know that I would never disobey you…" The ruby eyes blinked up innocently at Ivan, though the tone in the seemingly naïve voice was tainted with lust and deceit.

The ashen blond lowered his gaze to follow the pleasing movements. He treated the man to a light caress down his cheek, ending at his chin to tilt his head up further and meet his eyes. Ivan saw the lust there, plain as the red it was born in, and it caused his smile to widen “Behave well and I will answer your desires” he promised, brushing the slightly chapped lips with his thumb as he pulled away.

Gilbert leaned, needy, into the touch with a desperate little whimper at the doctor's tender caress. It had been so long. "…Y-yes, Vanya…" The answer sounded like the man was in a trance, as he batted his lashes at the Russian, snow-pallid face tinted a pink with his spreading arousal.  
Matthew gave a strange look at the doctor and his 'rabbit', looking between the two for a few moments before going into a coughing fit. He coughed harder, body shaking gently but increasingly more violent as he felt a smoky, thick as fluid, substance filling his eyes, nose, and mouth; cold and dark, as he choked on it, trying to reject it from his body.  
After several minutes of flailing on the ground and holding his throat, he felt the substance squeeze and compress his organs before pouring up out of the same orifices it had entered, leaving the boy gasping and panting for breath, wide-eyed on the hard floor.  
Gilbert blinked, he and Ivan staring bewildered, since it merely looked like Matthew was having a fit, as they had not seen the substance, only the blond 's reactions.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the interruption of the devotion shown by his pet but as Matthew’s movements grew more frenzied Ivan grew more intrigued. He studied the curious movements blatantly as the young man dropped to the floor, clawing at himself and the stone floor. The Russian recognized the obvious signs of choking but did not throw himself into the enclosed space, self-preservation and previous experiences dictating that he wait until equally obvious signs of unconsciousness but eventually the writhing body calmed. “Matthew, describe what happened” Ivan spoke as the man finally regained his breath.

'What the hell…' the horrified blond thought to himself as he scrambled up from the floor, legs and arms shaking. "D-did…did you not just see that black stuff choking me??" he asked, glaring at the Russian.

“Perhaps” Ivan answered, taking an ambiguous road “describe it to me.”

Matthew started to become more irritated, "If you saw it, why the fuck does it need to be described to you…"

“I want to know how you describe it” Ivan emphasized, eyes narrowing at the vulgar defiance before he suddenly smiled “I have to record it in your words on your observation papers.”

"This cold shadow like—like a liquid, like water, like it had a mind of its own—and it was in my mouth, my nose, my eyes, pouring in—like I was drowning but…I felt like…like something was…possessing me…" he started trailing off growing quieter with each word as he realized how insane he sounded.

Ivan tilted his head as the odd man continued but, the oddest concept was…this wasn’t the first time Ivan had heard such a thing. The ashen blond nodded, strangely quiet and respectable “I’ll record it” he said simply and dismissed himself to do just that and review the decades old file that held similar comments that had long turned into rumor and legend.

Gilbert spoke up, "Doctor Braginsky! Please put Mattie in here with me…" He glanced at the blond with a smile, and then back up at the doctor.  
Matthew coughed, hitting his chest, "I need some medicine or something…my chest hurts…throat too…" he added.

He paused with a soft sigh at the interruption to his mussing but he saw an opportunity in this. He walked back to the set of cells and, keys in hand, offered a little deal “I will move you into his room if you tell me _the moment_ there is another attack.” He knew it would be far easier to move the compliant and needy albino rather than the winded but aggressive blond.

Gilbert nodded, "I will tell you, Doctor—but it won't happen since he will be with me! I will protect him" the albino German smiled naively at Matthew.  
"Whatever, just…I need some water or something…" he coughed a bit more.

“Of course” Ivan agreed giving Gilbert a nod and unlocking the door to his cell and beckoning him forth. A sliver of him mind wanted to lead him away to play like they used to, it had been far too long, but he had more important things to do. “I will get you a drink and check back later to see if the pain continues then will look into medication” he explained to Matthew as he opened his room as well, firmly guiding Gilbert in.

Matthew flinched at the sudden tight grip and embrace he was forced into, as the German rocked him from side to side, "Danke, Vanya! I will take good care of him…" he smiled in a promise, though his fingers, unbeknownst to Ivan, were crossed behind Matthew's back. He was going to _ruin_ the little blond that reeked of virginity…a scent he hadn't had in his nostrils since his little brunet plaything was…confiscated. 'Poor Toris…' Gilbert smirked to himself, 'just couldn't keep up…' but he mused the blond would certainly be able to…once the German got him going. But he knew he would have to make him keep it secret; Ivan would be furious if he found out.

“Remember your place little rabbit” Ivan warned, regarding the enthusiasm knowingly “I will be watching and I will not hesitate to hand out punishment” he said as he re-locked the door and Gilbert’s newly emptied room as well.

Strangely as the shadows grew, Gilbert's height seemed to as well. Or perhaps Matthew was just now noticing that the seemingly small German was indeed taller than him, "Hm…little rabbit…that would be a good name for you, Mattie—" Gilbert gasped, "oh! Little Bunny…Mattie Bunny! I like that…it's a good name for you…do you like it, Vanya?"

Ivan appraised Matthew for a moment, taking in his behaviour and chatty aggression. He hummed in thought “I enjoy the thought of him as a bird” he smiled “one that has yet to have he wings clipped completely” he chuckled.

Matthew felt a shudder spill through him, rippling to his bones with the dark, deep laugh from the Russian, and the wild look in the calm violet eyes.  
Gilbert grinned, fluffing and petting his hair, as the other tried to escape his grasp, "Ah! Perfect—birdie…what kind of birdie…?" He gasped, "Oh! Dove! Mattie is a dove…" He smiled, petting him slowly, as if he was a small animal "Pretty little dove…"

He couldn’t resist the slightest lick of his lips at the shudder and barely hidden fear “Another time little pets” he purred as he turned his back, in a considerably better mood than minutes prior but he still had plenty of things to record and research.

 

Matthew's eyes widened as they became enveloped by the darkness once again.  
"Dove…" Gilbert shivered, "I'm cold…may I have your shirt…?"

Ivan quickly became reabsorbed by his thoughts though he knew that Gilbert, as fast as he worked when he put his mind to it, was likely already working to seduce the younger man. The doctor would love to rip them apart and show them who they belonged to but he kept his mind more or less focused on a greater objective.

Though he seemed like brute, given the current circumstances and surroundings, Matthew was as thoughtful and compassionate as he was attractive. He sighed, shedding the shirt as he lifted it over head, "Here you g—" Before he could finish, Gilbert had grabbed him, trapping his arms in the sleeves of the shirt, pinning him against the wall, kissing him deeply as he roughly stripped his lower half, but left his boxers, only concerned with getting a clear message across to Matthew for the moment.

The experienced doctor absently recognized the sound of a body, given the resonance, hitting the bars of the cell but he knew that Gilbert was up to his infamous antics; the rabbit had teeth just as any creature did.  
He finally reached his office and immediately got to work to find the borderline ancient file that was kept in layers and layers of secrecy that even Ivan was not supposed to have access to; he simply hid his trail very well.

Matthew panted breathlessly when the kiss was finally broken, a wet strand drizzling down his chin while Gilbert watched his chest and abdominal expand and compress with every quick, heavy breath.  
The look in those light blues nearly made him jump the blond, but he contained himself for the moment—he wanted him…he truly did. Just to know that was more than enough, but seeing his little bird so desperate…it couldn't even begin to assuage the rabbit. "Tell me…you want more…" he panted, looking up at Matthew, who kept silent, save for his labored breaths nearly out of synch with his cellmate's in the darkness and quiet of the room.

It took only minutes to record Matthew’s words and actions even as Ivan tried to note every detail before and after, unsure of what would prove to be significant with time. As time passed, the ticking of his watch seemingly growing in volume, he became increasingly more aware of thoughts of his pets’ behaviours, knowing Gilbert well enough to be assured that they had passed the simple hugging he had witnessed. As the thoughts grew so did his interest, curiosity, and his displeasure with the disobedience he knew was occurring.

Gilbert's lips twisted in a trembling frown as his brow furrowed with a certain feeling of fret brewing in his chest. He pressed himself up against the blond, chest against Matthew's as his breaths fell hard and heavy on his neck, "Tell me…you want me…"  
Matthew turned his face away, keeping his silence.  
Gilbert scowled, a noise of exasperation coming out of him. He grabbed Matthew's face in his hand, forcing him to look at him, "Tell me…" he demanded, though his eyes nearly begged the blond.  
But Matthew's eyes shifted to the wall behind him as he remained silent.

“Tell _me_ ” Ivan enunciated; eyes narrowed and venomous towards his favourite plaything; taking a kernel of pleasure from Matthew’s quiet, though obvious, refusal of his forceful advances.

Matthew shivered as he stifled low moans while Gilbert moved his mouth to suck his neck, tongue trailing up it through the dip of his throat.  
"I knew it…now… Tell me you want me…" he breathed, harsh, hot breaths and hard bites against the damp skin.  
Matthew's voice came out in a low trembling whisper, "We…can't…"  
Gilbert bit down harder, glancing up at Matthew as he elicited a louder moan from the blond. He couldn't help a slight smirk, but it could not be seen in the darkness of the room. "Screw him…" he whispered against his ear, "you are mine—my bird…so tell me what I want to hear…please, Mattie, I can be yours as well…if you just tell me…I will fulfill you…" Gilbert was begging now, a please tumbling from his lips between every nip and kiss, hotter and heavier with each one, earning him more moans from the slowly crumbling blond.

Ivan restrained the growl that threatened to bubble forth but he did act, stepping into the room with the barest jingle of keys and ripping the two apart; he would not be ignored. He kept Matthew pinned to the wall with the twisted shirt binding his arms and a knee braced between the blond’s legs while Gilbert was throw across the room to the floor. “So desperate that you will fuck anyone, with or without a pulse” Ivan spat “but my dove is quite a prize” he turned his violet eyes on the blushing man, admiring him for just a moment and eyeing the slowly darkening marks scattered along both sides of the man’s neck. “I will punish you for your actions and each and every one of the marks covering him” he explained with callous calmness.

Gilbert panted, a pained cry coming from him as he pulled himself up, grunting, "Vanya…that…that's not fair…" he almost whined like a spoiled child used to having his way. "Mattie wants me too…h-he said it…" the albino insisted feverishly, desperately, "Mattie, please…Mattie, tell him!!"  
Matthew didn't speak, looking away from Gilbert as he panted harder, heart fluttering rapidly against his throat as if about to burst out of it.

“You haven’t earned _anything_ ” Ivan growled “and if the pretty dove wants anything then I can more than grant his desires” he purred, admiring the strong pulse he could barely see through the young man’s neck.

Matthew swallowed hard, eyes glancing at Ivan and unable to look away from the violets studying his form. "Ah…I-I…" his voice surprised him with broken and quiet it was and how much it was cracking.  
Gilbert's heart nearly shattered, "Mattie…!" his gaze turned on Ivan, full of resentment for the doctor, "I won't let you take him from me." He growled low and charged at him, tackling him to the hard floor, arm against his throat, "He…is _mine_ …" He grunted, pressing down harder as he grit his teeth, "I have earned him!"

Ivan smirked wildly, bucking Gilbert off of him and pinning him to the floor, stretching the man out under him “You were being so well behaved for _me_. You have earned reward from _me_ and me alone. Matvei just arrived and you have done nothing but assault him” Ivan explained as he ground down; the violence exciting him.

Gilbert let out an agonized gasp at the crushing weight, eyes widening, "No—he liked it! He wanted me! He did!" He glanced at Mattie, whose cheeks and exposed chest and stomach blossomed with red as he shut his eyes. Gilbert looked back at Ivan, "The only thing holding him back was _you_ " he struggled beneath him, writhing in the taut grasp.

The Russian lined up their groins, thrusting and grinding in rhythm “I tore you two apart to give him a chance to speak without your tongue down his throat.”

Gilbert's growls and grunts faded into groans and soon trembling moans as his aggression hesitantly wavered.  
And then Matthew spoke up, "I-I liked it…" he said, voice resonating off the hollow walls and back to him. His heart thudding harder in his throat as he captured the doctor's attention once more.  
Gilbert's face lit up, "Mattie??" he looked at him with relief and gratitude in his expression.

Ivan didn’t pause in his actions even as he looked over his shoulder towards Matthew with a lustful, predatory smile “The little dove is not so innocent…” He bent low, pinning Gilbert’s cheek to the cold concrete to avoid the bared teeth “Keep still and be rewarded. Move and I will have you torn apart and left desperate in the next cell” Ivan purred for the albino’s ear alone. He released him, standing and closing the distance between him and Matthew to tilt his nervous head up and whisper another deal, this one just for Matthew “Play nicely for me and I will give you information on the smoke…” He trailed off with a nibble of the lobe, he was not above using information to his advantage though he was far less relinquishing with it than he was with simple pleasure and punishment. He would have far preferred using one of those but he knew too little about the blond to know what to reward or torture the young man with.

Matthew pulled away from his mouth, "You…you knew…what the fuck that shit was…" He glared at him venomously, "You think…you can just control me…because you have information I want…? Seriously—fuck you" he spat, voice still mildly shaky but much clearer and more confident with his returning aggression and anger "you are no doctor—doctors help people…make them better…" He glanced at Gilbert still obediently lying on the floor, but watching the two warily, and then looked back at Ivan, light blue eyes tapering, "You are nothing but a manipulative coward…craving submission from and power over the helpless…you're pathetic…and you have _no_ power over me…" The blond scowled, softly glowing eyes locked with Ivan's. He thought he had the man pegged…but he didn't know how wrong he truly was.  
Even Gilbert's eyes widened as he made a move to get up and protect Matthew but quickly resumed his lying position.

The ashen blond frowned and pulled away, keeping an eye out for Gilbert after hearing the slight rustling. He sighed “It was something I had long forgotten about but you gave me a sliver of information that I was able to utilize” he explained blandly. “I am certainly manipulative and talented at it but I am no coward” Ivan turned his back and returned to Gilbert with a smile “I simply get off on submission from those like you and my sweet little rabbit.” He knelt on the floor and joined their lips in a deceptively gentle kiss “Those who still have so much passion and fire” he deepened the kiss “thank you for rekindling his flame but know that it will always burn for me.” He chuckled and directed his focus on Gilbert “My precious little rabbit did so well holding himself back…” he purred as he nibbled the shell of the pale ear, still holding many piercing scars “what would you like for your reward?”

 

"Mattie…" Gilbert replied simply as he inhaled sharply from the sting of Ivan's teeth against the old marks and cuts.

Ivan hummed distastefully “Even when it’s been so long for you and I?” He sighed “A promise is a promise” he said dismissively and stood “have your fun then, I’ll return later” and with that Ivan left, mood noticeably soured but it wasn’t like he couldn’t have his fun elsewhere.

Gilbert sighed as the door closed, part of him reluctant to see Ivan leave, but delighted to hear his…understanding. He rushed over to Matthew, freeing his arms, pushing them back into his sleeves.  
Matthew sat on the floor, straightening his clothes, after pulling away from Gilbert's grasp, "Don't" he mumbled.  
Gilbert looked at him, blinking slowly, "Mattie…" he reached out for him.  
"I said don't!" Matthew snapped, smacking his hand away, "I'm not…you lover, I'm not your friend…I am not your anything…just get in that fucking corner…and leave me alone" he said in shaky but low voice.  
Gilbert's wide eyes widened and blurred with tears, soon an expression of anger on his face "You—you are just like all the others!" He banged his fists on the wall.  
Matthew pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them, his eyes becoming heavy. He could hear Gilbert's sobs off to his right side as the man crawled back over to the far corner of the cell.  
There was a low thud about every few seconds as he started hitting his head against the concrete, harder every time.

A wide smirk blossomed across Ivan’s face, just as hidden as the rest of him behind a corner as he listened in on the two ‘That’s what happens when you try to catch a bird but you will learn from this as you have with every other…only I will have you…’ his thoughts trailed off with a barely audible chuckle as he continued to check on his other _patients_.

Matthew looked over an hour later as the thudding had continued, becoming louder smacks against the concrete. "Gilbert—hey" the blond called softly to the German.  
Gilbert continued without a word as he sobbed between each hit.  
Matthew worried at the sickening cracks he started to hear, soft heart trembling for the man as he hesitantly moved toward him, "Gilbert—stop…please, stop…you're hurting yourself…hey, Gilbert…" He clasped hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face him, met with a huge bloody gash in the center of his forehead that dripped blood down his face. Matthew could see it in the dim, low light of the lighter on the floor beside him. "Fuck" he whispered, and took off his shirt, wrapping it around Gilbert's head and pulling him away from the wall, "come here…" he said gently, holding the shirt firmly against the wound as Gilbert lay by his knee.  
"I…I am sorry I…f—forced…you…" he whispered, barely conscious.  
Matthew looked down at the man, who he realized was much more broken than he'd initially thought. "Look…what I said before…I didn't…I didn't mean…" he paused, sighing as he rubbed the back of his own neck awkwardly, "…we can still be friends…like…without having sex…okay…?"  
Gilbert just blinked up at him, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.  
Matthew exhaled deeply, rubbing his forehead, "You don't…have to have sex with someone…to have a relationship with them…" he explained, placing a hand gingerly on the wrapped head. "He told you otherwise, didn't he…?" Gilbert slowly nodded. Matthew shifted to lean his back against the wall in a more relaxed position, setting Gilbert's head in his lap, "Whatever he told you…that is not true…" He shook his head, gently, lightly starting to pet his hair, if only to soothe him.  
Gilbert sniffled, sobbing quietly into his stomach, "Th-thank you…" he whispered.  
Matthew gave a hint of a half sad smile as he rubbed his head slowly, "Just…get some rest…" he replied, staring into the darkness straight ahead.

Hours passed and Ivan returned to check on the caustic roommates only to find them cuddled up together. Violet eyes narrowed as he walked closer, eyeing the bloody shirt on Gilbert’s forehead “You both still have your clothes so I doubt you had sex, did you talk him into knocking himself unconscious?”

Matthew flipped him off, and unconsciously pulled Gilbert closer, "Back off" he nearly growled.

A little smirk started to blossom across Ivan’s lips as he held his hands up and stepped closer, he just couldn’t resist the defiance. “He has a libido to rival the incarnation of the sin itself, how _did_ you manage to calm him down?” Ivan asked curiously, watching the man’s movements closely.

"Opposite of the bull you've been feeding him…" the blond muttered, trying to play off the startled little recoil of his body with Ivan's forward steps. "I—I said back _off_ " he was surprised at how terrified he was of the doctor, even his voice shook.

Ivan thought for a moment but there was still a missing piece but his primary focus shifted to Matthew’s reaction “How can I stay away when you sing so sweetly and how am I supposed to know what you consider bullshit when you don’t tell me” he purred.

Matthew shivered at the previous comment but focused on the latter, "Mind games don't work on me" he retorted sharply.  
Gilbert shifted slightly closer in his sleep as the blond lightly rubbed his head.

“Oh?” Ivan smirked darkly “then why do you respond? I can see every little shiver and see the fear and uncertainty in your eyes” he leaned against the bars “and a little curiosity as well.”

Matthew jumped, and then backed up still holding Gilbert, blue eyes widening, "G-get away from us—me…" That ominous expression spoke louder than the subtleties in every one of the Russian's words. It made the blond shudder.

“Tell me what I want to know and I’ll leave you alone for the night” he reasoned, his voice deepening ever so slightly as another shudder made itself known and fed his desire. There was, however, a certain amount of concern for the lack of movement from Gilbert despite how much Matthew was moving.

Matthew shook his head, holding Gilbert closer. He swallowed hard, staring up at the Russian, with a look of defiance mingled with a slowly but surely exposed fear. "N-no…"

“You could always hand _him_ over” Ivan glanced along Gilbert’s sleeping form “it would give me a chance to make sure he is alright.”

"H—he’s fine—I already checked" Matthew replied quickly, keeping the albino close to him.

“That’s cute but my license is not simply for show” Ivan’s mood started to fall, not interested in dragging out a pointless banter. “Little dove” he said sweetly “it would be in the best interest of both of you to hand him over” he demanded calmly, no longer interested in whatever information Matthew seemed to hold so precious.

Matthew looked down at the one in his arms sleeping soundly, and then up at Ivan for a moment before his gaze again dropped to Gilbert. He looked at his gash a bit more closely, and decided Ivan was right. He shifted on his knees and picked Gilbert up with a small grunt, carrying him slowly over to the bars.

Ivan relaxed slightly as the man seemed to come to his senses, though he wouldn’t drop his guard until the dozing man was in his arms. He readied the keys, opened the door and cradled him surprisingly gently with a soft, content smile. He re-locked the door and took the man to an examination room, setting him in the seat he would usually take. Ivan grabbed a towel, wetting it with warm water, and started to wipe the blood away. He licked his lips as he watched Gilbert’s sleeping face before leaning in and joining their lips in a gentle kiss. “It has been too long but I will have you again very soon” he purred, barely a whisper even in the quiet room.  
He finished up and tapped the man’s cheek gently “Bunny” he cooed “it’s time for an exam~”

Gilbert whimpered at the warm caress of familiar lips against his own but sank back into sleep as his facial muscles relaxed once more. The German soon twitched awake at the thick, dark accent through the low voice eerily calmly caressing his skin. The ruby eyes widened as the man realized he was no longer in Matthew's care.

“It’s alright little one, we just need to see if you hurt yourself” Ivan trailed a single finger across the edge of his hair line, well away from the injury to avoid causing pain. He took Gilbert’s hand and helped him up, leading him to the large machine just a few feet away and encouraging him to sit and stay still as he disappeared behind the control panel and started it, taking a couple of images before returning to the quiet man. “There was a lot of blood” Ivan started as he took the newly created images and looked for any abnormalities and fractures “why did you hit your head?” he asked curiously.

"M…ah…" Gilbert swallowed hard, not wanting to get Matthew in trouble.

“Mmm?” Ivan hummed as he verified that the man was fine despite the blood; likely a minor concussion and would need to be watched a bit more closely for a day or two but nothing too damaging.

"Mattie…he…" he tried his best to contain himself and keep his composure but ran into Ivan's arms, holding onto him tightly, "…y-you were right! He didn't even want me!" The hysterical German burst into tears, "He just pushed me away! I thought he cared…I thought…" He buried his face in Ivan's chest, practically begging Ivan to forgive him.

“Shh” Ivan hushed softly, returning the tight embrace and rubbing his back gently. The images fluttered to the floor silently as Ivan smiled ever so slightly “I’m sorry, I thought if I made myself the subject of his anger then you would be happy with him but I might have made things worse” he whispered. Ivan gave the man a reassuring squeeze and lifted his head to wipe his tears “As much as I enjoy our rough play, I would never hurt you like this, I want you happy” Ivan whispered, warm radiating from his gaze and coating his words like liquid silver.

"He said our relationship isn't real, Vanya…" Gilbert pouted, ruby eyes shining as he sniffled. "I should have trusted in you all along…but…" He pulled away, huffing, "you don't play with me anymore! I was rotting in that cell!" he added with a certain melodrama only the Russian could handle lightly.

Ivan pouted as Gilbert pulled away though it was obvious there was no mirth “You weren’t playing with me either” his gaze softened sadly. “I thought you had grown bored of me so I gave you your space” he whispered.

Gilbert brought up the same accusation as before, refusing to truly let it go, "You took my little mouse…" He crossed his arms as he turned away, "If you were that jealous we _both_ could have played—thought you were making it up to me with Mattie…"

“If it was only him, maybe” Ivan whispered in a huff before meeting the ruby gaze “I wanted you to be happy with Matvei but I had only just met him myself and I had no idea he would hurt you.”

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit, though it went unseen by the Russian since his back was to him. He turned, "H—he didn't hurt me!" He shook his head, afraid his new cellmate (and possibly plaything) would get taken again. "I know he will come around, Vanya…he just needs persuasion…he needs love like me—your love…you saw it yourself…deep down…Mattie is just. like. me." His voice lowered to a darker tone as he locked eyes with the doctor, leaning against his ear to whisper to him as he stood on his toes to reach his shoulder, "You know that…"

Ivan tilted his head slightly, enjoying the low, breathy voice by his ear but as Gilbert pulled away he effortlessly painted concern across his face before speaking in a similarly low tone “He was telling you lies and upset you.” Ivan brushed the white bangs away from the deep bruise and raw, torn skin in stark contrast to the normally pristine white skin. “I want what is best for you” he kissed the man gently, the barest breath of a touch to leave them wanting more “I don’t want anyone hurting you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert started to leisurely lean into the alluring caress and taste of Ivan's lips, "I hurt myself—don't take Mattie—I won't do it again…he keeps me company, please I can't stand the silence—I will go insane if I have to be alone again please!!" He pleaded, breaths shortening with every word as his eyes widened further "Vanya, please…"

“I left you for far too long and ended up hurting you, will a night together start to make up for it?” Ivan offered with a timid smile. “I’m sure they have at least one interesting movie in the lounge” he finished with a playful chuckle.

Gilbert felt a sting in his chest at Ivan's laugh, "You think…it’s funny…?" His lip trembled and nostrils flared as he looked up at him, hand flexing as if he might hit him, "Do _not_ hurt me again!" he yelled, his insecurities showing through like glass.

Ivan was taken aback by the outburst but he recovered quickly “I never meant to hurt you” he repeated more firmly though the overlying sadness lingered in his eyes “I was trying to lighten the mood with the offer or can you not forgive me?”

"Yes…" Gilbert said after a moment of silence passed, "but not so easily…" That sobering solitude had given him plenty of time to think, perhaps doing more to 'cure' him than the institution ever had. "How do I know you will not do the same thing again…? Take Mattie away and leave me…?"

“Risking my job by caring for you isn’t enough? Breaking countless rules even to suddenly remove you from your room to treat you…” Ivan glanced away with suddenly narrowed eyes “Even when Matthew didn’t want to release you” he spoke in a hushed tone, bordering on a growl before he caught himself. The Russian cupped one of the damp cheeks with a broad hand “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t know I was hurting you; but now that I know, I won’t do it again.”

Gilbert gazed with water glossed eyes up at the Russian, blinking a bit before he looked away, "I believe you…" It hurt but he knew, with time, they would move past this; he would heal…he always did.

As the eyes started to water Ivan brought his other hand up to cradle his face, gently forcing their eyes to meet “Thank you” he said softly before bending slightly to kiss his forehead, careful to avoid the injury “would you like to watch a movie together?” he offered again, more carefully as a certain tameness coated his tone.

"You must buy me snacks then…" Gilbert said playfully, smiling slightly as he offered his arm, "…as a true gentleman should on a date."

Ivan smiled “Of course, anything for my sweet little bunny” he ignored the arm just long enough to drop his own and take Gilbert’s hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his pet’s palm. “Let me take you back to your room and I’ll return after lights out to pick you up for our date” Ivan smiled. He may have to incur the younger man’s adoring favor again but that didn’t mean their roles had changed and it would be nice to see Gilbert’s playful side again, bland obedience could stay interesting for only so long.

The German too longed for and sought to rekindle what was lost in their relationship. He smirked a bit and snatched his own hand back, "Well you'd better, my wolf…" the ruby eyed man purred.

Ivan smirked as the hand was tugged away and quickly grabbed it again, pulling Gilbert into his chest and quickly scooping him up bridal style. His smirk lit up with the man’s surprise and he joined their lips again for a brief moment before walking out of the small room and back into the patient blocks, thankfully avoiding other wandering staff on their way to Gilbert’s room.

Matthew found himself worrying about the German more than he probably should, having known him only for a day. He sat back against the wall of the cell with his head resting on both knees tucked under his chin. The door opened with an echoing creak as the Russian and the German returned; the blond let a shaky sigh in relief.

The ashen blond laid Gilbert out on the bed, following him down and giving him one last lingering kiss “See you in a few hours and start thinking about those snacks” he teased lightly before separating and leaving the room to tend to the rest of his duties, but not without a dark smirk towards Matthew.

The blond shivered with the strangest stir of arousal and fear at the man's pompous, triumphant grin, especially as he heard the saccharine sweet and seductive replies from the German, followed by a dreamy sigh after the door had closed. Matthew blinked at him, and then rushed to him, checking all over for any unusual devices or markings, "What happened?? Did he drug you?? Are you alright??" he asked with concern as he gazed into the ruby irises, in need of an explanation for his sudden use of sexy albeit syrupy banter toward his apparent abuser.  
"Better than ever" Gilbert replied, gently pulling away, "Mattie... I know that you are jealous of what Ivan and I have. It is special but, he is willing to love you too! You just need to let him" He explained as he combed his fingers through his hair, straightened his uniform, and checked his breath.

Ivan lingered outside for just a moment to listen to Matthew’s baseless fretting and Gilbert’s enthusiastic defense. ‘A very special relationship’ the Russian thought with a soft chuckled as he went to do his rounds and review the charts on his patients as the day came to an end and his true shift started.

Matthew looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Jealous?? Wha—did you forget what we talked about??? You just…that quickly you fell for it again…"  
Gilbert rolled his eyes, tisking the blond, "Mattie, Mattie…how naive you are. I've fallen for Ivan once again" he smiled, looking toward the door.  
Matthew shook his head, "You know what? Fine…let him hurt you again—I don't care." He laid down, sighing deeply as he stretched out and closed his eyes.  
Gilbert felt a pang in his chest at those words and walked to the other side of the room, "He…he didn't mean to…he didn't know that he hurt me…he just…gave me space." He wrapped his arms around himself as he slid down the wall, shrinking himself in the corner.  
With the sound of faint rustling clothes Matthew turned onto his other side and stood, eyes wide and glowing even in the darkness of the room, "Is that the bullshit sob story he fed you…?" He nearly growled, walking over to him, "Oh, Gilbert, feel sorry for me—I didn't know what I was doing when I left you alone to rot in a fucking cell for several damn months—so really it's like _you_ hurt _me_! You should feel guilty for accusing me, and you should come right back to me without a second thought—you see how immensely stupid that sounds?"  
Gilbert looked away from him as he silently teared up.  
Matthew breathed, "The definition of true insanity…is repeating something over and over, expecting a different result…he is not good for you…" he insisted, rubbing his back gently as the man leaned into his chest, crying noiselessly into his shirt.

Ivan would’ve been disappointed to have been called in early but it was regulation with a new patient and it gave him a chance to see the curious phenomenon he had heard so little about so it wasn’t all bad. Still, the doctor focused the next couple of hours on finishing everything he could before he had cleared his schedule enough to warrant some free time with his, mostly, loyal pet. He returned to his favourite cell and his two most interesting patients. “Gilbert~” Ivan sing-songed “are you ready for our date?” he asked with an eager smile.

As Ivan moved closer he could see that Gilbert was lying on the floor and, upon further investigation, he saw that the blond was beside the German. Matthew was kneeling with his head down, messy blond hair over his face, body heaving and shaking hard with his panting as he stared at his own outstretched bloodstained palms with hysterical noises and whimpers spilling out of him. As Ivan moved closer he saw…that Gilbert had been mutilated…blood smeared and streaked along the walls. When a dull beam from a flashlight shown on him he looked up at Ivan, mouth agape and eyes glossy as if he had been trying to hide this…but the evidence was all over his hands.

That lack of response from the usually outspoken man had Ivan curious but he was far from prepared for what he saw when he grabbed the light out of his pocket. The Russian snarled, barely able to unlock the cell door before bursting in and tackling the man. With every ounce of his weight put toward brutally pinning the small man to the stone floor Ivan demanded answers as to the state of his lover.

Matthew backed away in terror as the cell bars rattled with the urgency and rage of Ivan's key in the lock. And soon with his back to the wall like a trapped animal there was nowhere left to go. Except for the hard floor it seemed, as he screamed out with the crushing weight and the sharp scrape from the floor tearing through the thin material of his uniform around the arms, legs, and back, head bruising from being banged against the stone with the brute force, leaving the blond panting hard, and stammering out, "I-I…I-I-I he h-he—I-I didn't…I…"

“Tell me!” Ivan growled; his fury only growing as his demands were not met. Why was his lover dead? Why was the man now underneath him covered in blood? Why was _everything_ covered in his bunny’s blood? The doctor cared nothing about his status or that Matthew was his patient or that there were countless people around them listening to every sound, he would only be satisfied with a reason to strangle the stuttering man and putting the obviously guilty party to justice.

Matthew's bright lavender eyes were wide with horror as they stared into dark violets filled to the brim with monstrous, sinister, brutal fury that seemed to grow with each speechless whimper from the blond. Everything was a blur…he remembered a scream, perhaps his own, perhaps not…his body had felt as if it was on fire, and being shredded to pieces. And then…he believed he'd blacked out. Silence. Following a fade of white to pure darkness. He shook his head feverishly as he tried to move his arms at the very least, "I-I d-don't—don't kn-now…!" his voice came out in a minuscule yet tearful shiver.

He felt the man shifting under him and pulled away a minuscule amount only to slam him back down again. “You _dare_ say that when you were sitting right next to him covered in his blood” Ivan spat. His eyes dulled and his lips relaxed to cover his teeth as his anger suddenly became tightly controlled. A large, pale hand wound its way through Matthew’s hair and gripped it tightly, relishing in the pained noise he received for the action “Were you that jealous that he was spending the night with me? Was luring him away not enough? Did you want him for yourself?” With each question, Ivan’s tone and anger grew until it quieted again suddenly, a demented smirk lighting up his face even as the look in his eyes threatened to kill “Or did you want me?” he purred deceptively.

Matthew was breathless as a chilling shudder tore through him at the devilish grin on the Russian's face. And the semi firmness of his lower half against the man told Ivan volumes more than he ever needed to know. The blond's heart was like a trapped and frantic bird in a cage.

A resonating chuckle broke the deafening silence as the shudder shifted Matthew and brushed their groins together. Ivan lined up and ground down with a soft groan that didn’t match the rough movement at all “You only had to speak up, swallow your tongue, and admit what I already knew.” Violet eyes fluttered shut for only a moment “We could have had so much fun…” he trailed off as his eyes opened and he joined their lips; a gentle tongue licking off the small spot of blood before Ivan bit hard into the full lower lip, replacing the sweet blood of his lover with that of his new toy.

"A-ahg!—ah…" Matthew let out a harsh gasp as a sharp shiver ran through him; chilling him to the bone as thick and warm as his bright blood down dribbled his chin and neck down staining his shirt. The sharp sting from the openly bleeding gash lured little moans and whimpers from the blond as he panted from how hard and fast his heart was beating against his throat.

 

“It’s time to clip your pretty wings my little dove” Ivan whispered against the parted lips, feeling Matthew’s moans wash over his own bloodstained mouth. The ashen blond shifted on top of his oh-so-willing captive and started a slow grind of their bodies as he bit and sucked every centimeter of pale flesh he could reach between the man’s jaw and the peeks of shoulder that shown through when the shirt collar was yanked away.

Matthew's body trembled violently beneath Ivan as each shiver had his hips rolling up to meet Ivan's eagerly as his stomach twisted with a sickening arousal at the man's words and movements that fervently thrilled the blond to his very core. Tears stinging his eyes as he felt their very marrows mix from the brawny frame scraping into his; joined from chest to ankle.

With a particularly vicious bite the heavily accented voice spoke again, this time coated with more than just an alluring poison as their bodies reacted to the close contact even dulled by their clothes “Did you at least make it interesting for him? Fun even?” Ivan asked, lapping up the blood brought forth.

Matthew shook his head, trying not to give in but was slipping deeper and deeper into the anesthetic pleasure pain. "I-I didn't do that…" he protested, though Ivan's beguiling sadism pulled the masochistic blond under like a dark and enchanting spell.

“Don’t lie” was the only response growled out with a forceful thrust even as his careful tongue cleaned the blood away from the impressions left by his teeth.

Matthew felt a moan bubbling up in his throat but swallowed hard before it surfaced. His legs and thighs shifted with the hard length between them twitching as the smooth tongue dampened the bloodstained welt with a sting likened to needle pricks.

Ivan knew the truth and wanted to hear it from the man’s mouth but his mind became solely focused on covering the writhing body in more marks; stripping him bare quickly and scraping his teeth across one of the shallowly defined pecs and biting a perky little nipple.

Matthew struggled to move his arms to cover his newly exposed flesh but no avail, as they remained where Ivan had them beneath his crushing weight; the blond's cheeks and neck became scarlet with the embarrassment and humiliation washing over him that spiked his arousal further; even as he jumped, as he gasped loudly at the teeth dragging along the sensitive mound of flesh on his chest. "I-it hurts…" he swallowed hard as he cursed to himself for being unable to hide his pleasure.

The bite turned into a harsh suck and the large hand not helping to keep the man pinned, not that Matthew was fighting him anymore, pinched and twisted the neglected nipple “I have yet to really start but I can _feel_ how wet you are” Ivan teased cruelly as he continued to thrust and grind; feeling the soaking wet tip of Matthew’s cock stain his pant leg.

Matthew felt his blush stinging his chest, both nipples pink with the rough treatment of the ashen blond. The man's moans were trapped in his throat, bobbing up and down with the blond's shaky voice though he tried his best to muffle them. "D-don't look…" his newly freed hands rushed down to cover his member as his cheeks burned with pure embarrassment at the other even talking about his length.

“It’s far too late for that and it was only a matter of time” Ivan purred “who do you think would be the one doing your physical? You are _my_ patient after all.” He rolled his body along Matthew’s, joining their lips and pressing their hips together, pinning the man’s hands once again with the action but only for a moment, just enough for the increased pressure to tease them both.

Matthew shivered at the slight release while his back arched with his hips as he fed Ivan his moans, thighs damp and dripping from the released pressure.

“I could get you to cum so easily, just like this” Ivan nearly scoffed “why were you so reluctant if you’re so pent up?”

"A-ah…I-I didn't…" Matthew panted, firm budded chest heaving with his shaky breaths, "d-didn't know you…and…virgin…" he confessed; the only way he'd found out about his kink was through boredom and a series of paper cuts in the webbing between his fingers.

Ivan chuckled “Gilbert would have had so much fun with you” he cooed “it would had been far easier to take him but now I get to play and you deserve every scrap of pain and spilled blood that comes about.” He pulled away to kneel between the man’s legs; shedding the long white coat and loosening his belt.

Matthew's heart pulsed rapidly against his throat as his blue eyes widened with fear from the other's malicious tone, which sent a shock like sting down his body making him twitch even more. "I didn't do it!" he insisted once more.

“And yet you are covered in his blood” a slender blond brow rose as his belt clicked with the movement, simply giving his growing cock a little room without revealing himself entirely. He rolled the man over and spread the tense cheeks to admire the pale, twitching hole knowing it would be swollen and begging to be filled by the time he was done.

Matthew's eyes were stinging as he trembled against the hard floor, heart like a time bomb; he expected it to explode out of his chest at any moment. " _I didn't_ —I _swear_!!!" the frantic blond continued in hopes of mercy.

Ivan sighed “Honesty will reward you far more” he explained through stroking the hole with a single finger, slowly easing it in dry. “Had I not been planning to play with my little bunny in the lobby I would have brought lube” Ivan said with a little shrug.

"N-no a-ah…" the blond shivered through weak moaned protests as his body betrayed him, hips rolling against Ivan's finger "…I-I…am being honest…"

The Russian scoffed softly though he was hyper aware of how well Matthew was taking his finger despite not even spit slicking the digit. A faint blond brow rose and he slid in two more long fingers to test the hypothesis that had been building from the first bite.

His eyes widened from the pain of being stretched further, and he gasped harshly arching against the floor as breath was stolen from his body with the intense sensation. He bit down hard on his lip to keep more needy sounds from escaping him as his stomach burned as darkly with blush as his chest, neck, and cheeks. "D-d…didn't…do…" he panted brokenly, body shaking.

Ignoring the pleading words, Ivan grinned as he observed the obvious pleasure caused by the rough action “Wouldn’t have thought a virgin would be so masochistic” he chuckled, starting to stretch Matthew wider to ease the coming intrusion for himself, not wanting _too_ much burning friction on his cock.

Matthew's eyes amplified further as a sick sting pricked his stomach, the feeling of panic and fear spreading through him like a disease at Ivan's knowing words. "I-I'm not!" he argued, though his voice was again rapidly devoured by needy little whimpers and desperate moans, his face scarlet.

“Your body is telling me differently~” Ivan sing-songed, having far too much fun exploiting the man’s embarrassment at his kink. “You were cute from the moment I saw you but you’re hotter than I thought like this” Ivan mused, more to himself that the writhing man clenching around his fingers.

Matthew's form shook more violently with every movement of the doctor's fingers inside the tight entrance, droplets of cool sweat ran down his thighs and chest, dripping onto the floor, "N-no…pain…a-ah…is…bad…" He tried his best to convince himself of what he was saying, but it was difficult to do that when he knew it was truly a lie.

“Not for everyone” Ivan gently reassured as he pulled his fingers out “I like a little pain, with sex at least” he clarified offhandedly. “It will be far rougher on both of us unless you slick me up so how about a blowjob before we get to the main event” he said with a subtle smirk, hovering over Matthew until he was sure of the man’s decision.

The oblivious blond's brow tilted with confusion as he looked back at the other, "Blow…job…? I don't…? Uh…?"

An odd light lit up the violet eyes and they took on a curious glint “How far have you gone with someone?” he asked wondering just how innocent the little blushing dove was.

Matthew's blue watery eyes stung slightly as he looked back again, "I-I…I told you virgin…you dumb ass!" His cheeks darkened, aggression nearly resurfacing if not for the arousal overwhelming it.

“The only thing that word means to me is that you haven’t penetrated anyone and no one has penetrated you. There are plenty of other ways to have fun” Ivan purred, brushing off the weak insult in favour of the hinted information. “How far have you gone with yourself?” he prompted.

Matthew turned around to face ahead once more, "N-not…ah I-I…t-touching…" he admitted, cheeks and neck burning.

Ivan noticed the indirect answer and he grinned “Then perhaps I should walk you through you’re first proper orgasm” he coyly mused, knowing full well that the man wasn’t being entirely honest with him “and then I can milk you dry of every drop of pent up energy” he teased bluntly. He pulled back, satisfied that he had the man’s attention, at least as far as the hard cock went, and grabbed his own hardened flesh, giving it a couple of strokes “I want you to suck me.”

Matthew turned around to face him, blond hair unraveling from its tight braid in tousled waves down his back, a few messy strands dangling in his blush bruised face, light blue eyes wide as he looked up at Ivan, eyes darting between his face and his erection.

He took the man’s chin deceptively gently, encouraging him forward “It’s not going to bite and I suggest you keep your teeth to yourself as well” he smiled though it did nothing to warm the harsh lust in his gaze.

The Russian's malicious leer made the blond shiver as slowly inched forward on his knees, eyes flicking between Ivan's stare and Ivan's length as he swallowed hard, stomach lurching as a million thoughts flitted through his mind. "What will you do…if I bite you…?" he said lowly, eyes flicking up to Ivan's.

“Shove it down your throat and fuck you after you pass out” Ivan answered casually “I promise you that it will be far more entertaining for the both of us if you are conscious.”

A hard shudder went through the blond with Ivan's solid threat sealed in his enchantingly monstrous violet eyes. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, spreading his lips to accommodate the girth, and gently closed his lips around the tip, slowly pulling him further inside the warm, damp orifice…his teeth ghostingly grazing the flesh while his tongue followed behind it, eyes going up to meet Ivan's with a subtle hint of a smirk that the blond despite his best efforts could not hide.

A breathy exhale tumbled forth from Ivan’s lips as the younger man finally got started and he threaded his fingers through the blond hair, gently encouraging him to take more. The Russian suddenly groaned, voice deepening with the teasing friction carefully scraping along his flesh. His eyes narrowed, it was too soft and too constant to be an accident; his grip on the blond hair tightened, eyes narrowing further at the smirk that teased the corners of Matthew’s mouth. “Don’t tease and keep your teeth to yourself” he growled even as his flesh thickened within the confines of the tight space.

Lavender eyes held a slight glow as he flicked out his tongue long enough for it to be considered an insulting gesture before sliding the cock back into his mouth. He started to slowly move his head as he gradually took more of him in.

“I’ll keep this in mind when I’m fucking you into the ground” Ivan started to shallowly thrust, easing deeper.

'Ohhh please do…' The blush burnt blond thought to himself, though it remained unsaid to Ivan, even as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before half opening. Each time he pushed himself in a bit deeper, Matthew would nip at the skin…starting light and barely there…and then slightly firmer each time.

Ivan’s eyes widened slightly and suddenly he smirked as his volatile words only encouraged the horny blond. He brought one of his hands back to rest of Matthew’s cheek, shoving his thumb between his teeth to keep the scraping from growing too intense as he dropped all pretenses and relaxed his restraint; thrusting more enthusiastically into the welcoming mouth.

Matthew restrained a giggle as he grazed the thumb as much as he could, looking up at the Russian and then back down.

Ivan sighed and dropped all initial desire to save the man’s throat and voice as Matthew kept up the rough treatment “I’ll be bringing a gag next time” he grunted as he increased the force and speed, fucking the tight throat for everything it was worth.

Matthew's eyes suddenly broadened as he felt the hard girth shoved down his throat and he started to choke around it, eyes watering and exclamations of whimpers and mewls spilling out of him brokenly as he attempted -yet failed- to keep pace with the brutal movements, shaky hands grabbing at and clutching onto the backs of Ivan's legs to steady himself.

The Russian tried to grin but it was hampered by the tight spasms surrounding him, his pleasure only increased by the sounds vibrating around him and forcing out his own soft groans in response. He entertained the thought of cumming and surprising Matthew all the more by it but he also wanted to save it for when he finally entered the trembling man.

There were pained tears as his throat was scraped raw that slid down his cheeks while he looked up at the Russian pleadingly, though moans trickled out as his knees scraped the concrete floor. He dug his nails into the backs of Ivan's legs, cutting into the skin.

Ivan moaned at the weak gaze coupled with the contradicting, moans and sharp nails and he suddenly pulled out “Keep that up and you won’t be speaking for weeks” he commented though it was obvious just how much Matthew’s actions affected the larger man. The Russian manhandled the honey blond to lie on the bed, both rewarding Matthew and saving his own knees from the hard floor, and quickly lined up to try to preserve what little spit lingered on his cock as he eased his way in.

Matthew let out a broken, hoarse gasp as he clutched the sheets and arched his back, panting as his heart raced.

The ashen blond nearly scoffed but barely managed to restrain himself “I haven’t even started thrusting yet” he said blandly though his voice was tensed with the restraint of holding himself back from fucking the tight hole just as brutally as he had violated the throat.

"You…you really are a dumb ass…" Matthew sputtered unbelievably through his panting while he wiped his eyes on his arm, shivers coursing through him with the growing anticipation.

Ivan nodded to himself “Bringing a gag next time” he finalized as he settled deep within Matthew and waited for the man to relax the strangling hold on his flesh.

Matthew panted harder, legs shaking as he blinked up at Ivan, "Wh-what…what are you waiting for…" he asked genuinely.

 

A grinning smirk slowly spread across his face at Matthew’s blatant eagerness “I was waiting for you to relax but I suppose you’re just that tight.” Ivan hoisted the long legs up and around his waist, spreading and using them for leverage as he finally got to what they had both been waiting for.

"You are…so stupid…" Matthew nearly chuckled at Ivan's misinterpretation of his straightforward question, though he panted softly along with his pulsing heart as he looked up at him.

He brushed off the comment, too eager to entertain his insults and focusing instead on soft little breaths peppering the silence around them, only accompanied by the slick sounds steadily growing between them.

Matthew nearly saw stars merely from the pain of constant pressure inside him, moans breathy and louder with every movement though the blunt nails found their way into Ivan's neck and down his back, in favor of requesting something rougher. "Harder…" he mewled.

Ivan sped up the slightest bit, encouraged by Matthew’s vocalizations and the thin nails trailing sensate paths along his snowy skin. He enjoyed the little game growing between them “You might not be able to walk tomorrow if those nails of yours get too _insistent_ ” he baited with a smirk, his neck especially still tingling with sensitivity.

Matthew inhaled a sharp gasp through a sudden hard shiver coursing through him from the threat, and smirked as he brought his nails up to the top of Ivan's back, and raked them down deeply, in between the shoulder blades before crossing his hands as they roamed further down, scraping down his sides, stopping just above the hip bones.

The Russian suddenly embedded himself within Matthew’s heat with a barely audible groan as the trails of fire lit his nerves and fed his swelling cock. He stilled as the throbbing slowed and flashed the cocky man a dark smirk. Ivan planted his hands on either side of Matthew’s head, towering over the man, as he truly started to fuck the honey blond properly.

Matthew began rolling and snapping his hips into each firm, rounded arch of his back as his moans quickly melted into screams while each thrust left his body shivering for more, nails digging into Ivan's sides.

Ivan grunt as the nails dug into him harder and harder with each piercing thrust that was made more intense with the fierce tightening around him. The violent actions and screams only encouraged Ivan as he found his favourite kink to be compatible with his new pet “We’re…going to have…so much… _fun_ ” Ivan purred breathily between thrusts.

Matthew was at a loss for words in his current state of pleasure, waves rippling through the blond one after another, each more potent than the last. Raising his hips, and lifting his arched back further along with the octaves of his mingling mewled moans that heightened into screams before fading out with every backward tug Ivan gave. He was beginning to wonder if he ever had legs; certainly the numb, jellied masses didn’t constitute limbs.

The Russian suddenly leaned back, easing off the slightest bit on force in favour of appreciating the debauched body laid out for him to thoroughly exploit. Violet eyes traveled from the fanned out blond locks and pleasure glazed eyes, a thin line of drool slipping out of a stretched corner of Matthew’s mouth, all the way down to the flexible legs spread wide to receive him.

The pale pink cheeks flushed a burning scarlet with the devouring violet gaze along the trembling flesh. The blond waves spread disheveled over the tangled sheets which, along with the rosy lips and baby blue doe eyes could easily make the man mistaken for far younger and feminine. A few of the many things the young man despised about himself…and did his best to conceal, though the layers Ivan had peeled away made him more vulnerable in this moment than he'd ever felt in his life. It was arousing to the say the least, but he hoped the strand of his façade was enough to veil his insecurity from the clever Russian.

As his eyes flicked back up to meet Matthew’s he spotted the slight fear and uncertainty in the light gaze and smirked deviously “You are beautiful. Spread out like this and _begging_ for me” Ivan purred as he rolled his hips, grinding into Matthew with ease.

Matthew's cheeks burned a few shades darker as he turned his face to the side, "Sh-shut up…" he whined through his shaky moans.

Ivan’s thrusts started to regain their power “You can’t hide anything from me like this” he grunted out. He leaned forward just long enough to roughly bite the edge of Matthew’s lower lip, reopening the wound, and return to his sovereign position towering over the slender man writhing on the thin mattress.

Matthew's stomach tightened with pricks of paranoia that the other saw through his little ruse, "A-ah I have…I'm not…h-hiding anything…"

“The look in your eyes tells me differently” Ivan purred and spread the legs even wider, using the slight tension to increase the power of each hit. Matthew’s leaking flesh bounced with each hit, fluid pooling in the dip of his stomach and painting the defined abs.

The disheveled blond panted hard through his messy moans and gasps, thighs trembling beside Ivan's sides while his back arched further up from the bed, his flesh burning with Ivan's words "N-no…"

Ivan just chuckled and bent the younger man nearly in half, knees pinned to the bed on either side of Matthew, and set a furious rhythm though his anger was calmed by pleasure for the time being.

Matthew's lavender eyes widened as he half gasped/half screamed and grabbed Ivan's arm, arching up into his stomach as he suddenly released from the fierceness of the Russian's newfound cadence. His breaths were labored and his chest heaved with each one while he stared up at Ivan with glazed eyed; body shaking with the intense pleasure and exquisite pain that left him throbbing.

The sudden tightening around him as Matthew coated their chests and stomachs pulled a groan from Ivan’s throat but he kept the brutal pace, unwilling to leave the clenching tunnel until he had found his own released and marked his new pet at the core.

Matthew was met with a stinging sensation in his softened length that quickly spread through him, bringing out harsh gasps that elevated into screams while he scraped his blunt nails down Ivan's chest and stomach. "D-dumb ass…I'm finished!"

The protesting actions only fueled his pleasure, the hot pink trails adding to the throbbing of his cock. Ivan grinned devilishly “Think that would stop me?” he grunted out.

The blond grabbed his arms, tearing into the skin as he squeezed around him hard enough to make him see stars, the corners of both widened eyes wet as they looked up Ivan, hot, roaming shivers ripping up his spine as he gradually gave in, moaning out in undeniable pleasure with every brutal thrust. " _A-ah y-you're so stupid_ …" his voice wavered out in trembling ebbs.

As the red streaks grew inflamed and Matthew’s whimpers and pained gasps grew into moans, Ivan came, filling Matthew with the excess spilling out from around their joining. The Russian’s breath came in soft pants, smirk still decorating his lips as he watched the sweaty and disheveled man under him.

Matthew blinked up at him dumbfounded at the warm sensation suddenly deep inside him as he panted and shook beneath him. He turned his head to the side as his cheeks burned even darker, "S-sorry…" he swallowed hard, face burning as he realized he was the stupid one this time.

“Hm?” Ivan questioned curiously as he pulled out slowly, relishing the feeling. He smirked at the hard, scarlet blush colouring Matthew’s cheeks.

"Nothing…what the hell are you looking at!" his voice cracked as tears slipped down his face.

His smirk only widened “My newest pet” he purred, wiping away a tear with his thumb and licking it off.

Matthew sobbed softly as he curled in on himself, "It…hurts…e-everything…" humiliated tears came to his eyes as he felt his body heat up from his words and the throbbing pain all over his body.

Intrigue lit Ivan’s eyes as he spotted the flaccid flesh give a twitch at the words “You really are masochistic” Ivan chuckled “but I have a body to clean.” The tail end of his words grew somber as his gaze diverted from the mess that was Matthew, to the blood still covering their bodies and, finally, to the source of the blood still sprawled out. Ivan clicked his tongue, before suddenly turning to Matthew still curled up “On second thought…” he trailed off and gathered the man in his arms.  
He carried Matthew to the adjacent cell, Gilbert’s old room, and tossed him onto the mattress “This is your new room” he explained with finality and locked the door to go about his cleaning without risking the man running off.

'You really are masochistic…' The Russian's words repeated in his mind as he lay on the bed, feeling his stomach churn and as if he and the room were slowly rotating, the walls sliding around…spinning so lethargically around this way and that. He shook his head, murmuring “No” over and over again, refusing to even look down at himself. Hot tears oozed down the stained cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to sleep, but merely wrestled restlessly within the sheets.

Ivan first cleaned himself up, wary of garnering too much attention even in the lax institution, and returned to Matthew’s room with a basin of water, a couple of towels, and fresh clothes so the man could clean himself up. The doctor took the body bag package tucked under his arm and opened it, unfolding the bag and, after laying out a few liners to prevent blood on the outside of the bag, he moved Gilbert into it and zipped it up before taking his cleaners and disinfectants. Usually these things were left to the clean up team but Ivan felt it was appropriate to do it himself. Gilbert was his patient after all and it was almost like a bonding experience; cleaning up so much of his little pet, blood and bits of flesh that had been torn out and scattered by whatever Matthew had done. Though he was sure the young blond was to blame it was curious the parallels between Matthew’s situation and how Gilbert’s little mouse used to behave.

Matthew finally wore himself out and went to sleep, unsure of what awaited him just past his eyelids…though he found himself secretly hoping to wake to find Ivan beside him.

It took many hours for Ivan to clean the room and Gilbert’s body, the Russian giving the cold body a final parting kiss before zipping up the bag with finality and taking it to the morgue in the lower levels of the institution. The Russian earned a few sneers and terrified glances from his own patients and others, the obvious anonymous body only fueling the horrid terror and rumors born from his actions and the deserve for drama in others.  
As part of a last sweep towards the end of his shift, Ivan returned to Matthew’s room, finding the man sprawled out and barely hidden by the sheets. He was sorely tempted to join the man and dirty up the room but Ivan had plenty of observations to note about Matthew, along with updating Gilbert’s file, and he needed to do it before he left and lost any of the details; only leaving once he was sure everything had been written down.

Matthew finally fell asleep around two AM, blond hair spread out all over the thin pillow and body curled up on the stained mattress; dreams nothing more than a gaping void about the hue of the night just outside.

Ivan slept well into the afternoon, happy to catch up on sleep from the early start of the previous day, but the time came when his alarm would not allow him to rest any longer and rang loudly. The Russian woke with a grunt, turning off the obnoxious sound with reflexive ease and sitting up to stretch; back and shoulders popping in protest. ‘I was a little too rough on my own body last night’ Ivan mused as he stood and headed into the shower to clean up and ease the tension with hot water.

Matthew was dragged from his cell by two orderlies that threw him into a wide room with tiled walls and floor, one chaining his wrists above his head while the other uncoiled a high pressure hose and doused the blond with hard, freezing cold water until he appeared to be (to their standards) clean.

After a large breakfast, Ivan finished getting ready for work; packing a lunch right before he left as evening set in.  
Once he arrived at the facility, he settled in his office and read the updates on his patients, seeing that Matthew had just gotten his shower a little while before.  
Ivan strolled by the shower room, the little window granting enough of a view for Ivan to see that Matthew was still naked and bound in the large, barren room. A tiny smirk lifted a corner of his mouth as he took in the form spurring his interest. The Russian stepped in, seeing a change of clothes haphazardly piled in a dry corner “Good evening little dove” Ivan cooed, admiring the possessive marks covering the man’s body.

The bruises all over the pale flesh throbbed from the high-pressure water, leaving Matthew shivering from the cold. He looked up at Ivan slowly, a chill arching his back into a gracefully frightened albeit aroused arc as the blond caught the venomous violet gaze and sickly sweet, smooth voice.

Ivan chuckled at the alluring action as he brought the clothes over to the man “The look in your eyes say that I shouldn’t even bother dressing you.”

"You're right—I can dress myself" Matthew replied sharply, eyeing the clothes and Ivan.

His smirk faded and he didn’t even bother looking at the bonds still restraining the man “Then, by all means, dress yourself.”

Matthew gave him an incredulous look and scoffed, glancing up at his restraints, "It is…too early for you to be…this stupid…" he glared, tugging his wrists for emphasis.

“Oh? You need me to help you dress?” Ivan asked with faux curiosity.

"You're an ass. _Just untie me_ " he snapped, rattling the chains a bit as he lurched his body forward as if to lunge at the Russian.

With years of experience, Ivan knew where the chains would stop and he got a distinct pleasure as Matthew subtly jerked and fought his chains. He closed the distance between them for just a moment with a hard kiss that was more teeth than anything but it ended as quickly as it began “All you have to do is ask nicely or can my little bird only sing sweetly when being fucked?”

Matthew let out a weak moan as he felt himself leaning further against the poisonous mouth before the chains yanked him back into place. He licked his sore lips with a shiver and gazed at Ivan through dilated blue eyes "…Please…"

Ivan chuckled “You’re so cute when you play along” he purred and took the towel from the top of the pile of clothing and dried the cold man off, enjoying the almost soothing actions. Once Matthew was more or less dry, Ivan unshackled the ankle cuffs and slipped on the standard patient pants slowly.

The blond sighed, rubbing his sore wrists, "Where…were you…?"

“Hm?” Ivan asked as he leisurely secured the pants in place, eyes traveling from each bite, scratch, and bruise to the next with rapt interest.

"I thought…you're supposed to…take care of me…" Matthew replied.

Ivan nodded “You are my patient but showers are done during the day and my shift just started” he unbuttoned the shirt as he continued “I was here early yesterday to get acquainted with you and finish the paperwork of the transfer.” He handed the shirt to the man, figuring it would be pointless to get his arms through it when the man was fully capable; he had just wanted to tease the man a bit more with the pants.

Matthew took the shirt and pulled it over his head, "Really is like the movies…"

The seemingly out of places words struck Ivan as odd and he didn’t want to brush them off just yet as the ramblings of a person who belonged in such a facility until Matthew had proven it “What is?”

"Fucking high-pressure hoses—always thought that was just Hollywood" he pulled the shirt down over his stomach.

Ivan hummed “It’s supposed to be used for the ones that have to be restrained for the duration but considering Gilbert’s murder the team was most likely being cautious.” Ivan led the man out and they headed back to Matthew’s cell “You will have to prove that you are not a risk, then I can update your record” the man explained.

Matthew sighed and nodded, following the man. He wanted to argue but blacking out only to wake and find a mutilated corpse strewn around the room meant that the cards were obviously stacked against him.

He opened the gated door and ushered the man inside “They should be bringing dinner by soon, any allergies?” he asked though there were none listed on his records.

Matthew shook his head, "None…" There was a distinct moment of silence between them as the blond caught the door before it closed, "Have lunch with me."

Ivan’s brow rose as he smirked “Eager for more so soon?” he cooed teasingly.

Matthew's pale cheeks blushed a rosy pink as he wondered if he was really that transparent, "What the hell does 'lunch' actually mean to you?" he scoffed.

The Russian chuckled softly “I learned yesterday that your mouth does little but lie, though it has other talents…” he paused for a few moments, allowing the man to catch on “your body, however, can’t lie.”

A rose red bled through the pinked flesh with those smooth as oiled silk words that were as devilish as they were true. "I-I…th-that's not…"

“Good behaviour is rewarded but it’s no fun if they give in too easily” he opened the door and pulled Matthew against him for a firm, though short, kiss before parting. “I’ll be by later” he promised and secured the door. Ivan went to tend to his other patients, curious of Matthew’s choice of term for the meal. Though it would certainly be Ivan’s lunch, the late time dictated that it should be Matthew’s dinner unless the others were slacking on meals again.

Matthew just laid back on his cell's bed staring up at the ceiling, hoping Ivan would be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this little story; the shortest by far but I definitely had a ton of fun editing it and I hope guys enjoy it as well! If anything jumped out at you please let me know in a comment or message; I'd love to hear it!
> 
> ~Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and unfinished but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Let me know your thoughts in a comment or message, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> ~Poison


End file.
